warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosestar x Autumnfall
This is the fan art page for Rosestar x Autumnfall! Reminders: RoseStar created these cats. Rosestar is a sweet, shy reddish pink she cat and Autumnfall is a brown tabby tom with orange splotches and a white muzzle and chest. This is Rosestar x Autumnfall! We have Rose on the left and Autumn on the right. Any comments? RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 20:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments Anyone at all? I worked hard on this; this is dissappointing! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 23:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like it! Trailstar 01:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Check that, love it! Trailstar 01:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Uh, thanks, Traily, it's such a relief to know someone has commented here! And not told me I need to change my style! THANKS! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 01:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ih give it a rest Rosie. We were only trying to give tips. That the whole point of this wiki!!! anyway I have already told you I love it on ya talk page! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I like it, but you might want to make the ears a little smaller. Other than that it's really good! -Leafwhisker 15:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The ears are so big this time because these are big-eared cats. RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 18:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Cute pic rosestar!!! [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 23:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! RoseStar 00:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I think your best pic yet! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Clover! I'm practicing hard, especially with the contest going! My entry is getting pretty complex... BTW do ya like mah new sig? RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I likes it! The pink of Rosestar is so preeeety! [[User:Heartsky|'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 18:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sank u! I am back!Read my stories already! 02:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) wow, that is great! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 22:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Secret here: It's actually a model of who I'm somewhat in love with in real life. In Choir, he always sits next to me, with no exceptions other than if I'm already surrounded, but then he gets as close as possible. I am back!Read my stories already! 01:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Aww...that's sweet. *sigh* I don't have many friends at school....especially not boys. I am extremly quiet so everyone thinks I'm weird, and I think they're jealous cause I get good grades and stuff. It makes me embarrased. I have two good friends...but other than that, I hardly talk to anyone.[[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 20:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) He's not at school. He's from church. And he seems to love me more than I love him, but he's the nicest boy I know and really cute. Short bowl-cut brown hair (well duh it's short!), and freckles, and the best green eyes I've ever seen... *sigh* But I'm a little too young to be falling in love... what's wrong with me?! I am back!Read my stories already! 23:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha you people these days *begins to dance to Beyonce's "Single Ladies"* Bet you can guess my boy status :P Cloverheart 21:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (Is new here) All I must say is that your art has...Well big ears XDDD maybe you should try your best at shrinking them... Though this pic made me laugh too lol The JadeAndThe Willow You know, this makes me sad. I like these ears. I know you're trying to help but I like these. I wanted Rosepaw to be Lynx.No auditions or anything! Why be in it at all?! 21:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) But the truth is most people don't like them. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name I actually REALLY like the ears. But I lke the eyes more. It's a cool pic.[[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 20:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Couples Fan-art (Made Up Warriors)